


Wailing Pie

by Jetainia



Series: Coulson's [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Phil makes a pie, Clint plays cello, Lucky has treats.





	Wailing Pie

Phil glanced up from kneading the pastry he was making for an apple pie as Lucky raced into the kitchen and shoved his head through Phil’s legs. The screeching sound of a bow being drawn across strings by an inexperienced player a few moments later explained Lucky’s actions. Phil grinned and slipped Lucky a peanut butter cookie for his suffering—as the dog had known he would.

Lucky curled up in the centre of the kitchen as Phil returned to his kneading. The wailing of the cello was muffled enough now for Lucky’s sensitive ears to handle and he was perfectly happy to munch and get in Phil’s way. Not that Phil minded; he had practice in manoeuvring around the dog when Lucky planted himself in a central position.

Clint’s cello practice accompanied him while he finished kneading and let the dough rest as he worked on the filling. The cello was a relatively new addition to the household but not an unwelcome one. Clint had been hesitant about his ability to play any instrument due to his deafness, but Phil assured him that he would be able to do it. If he needed a second opinion, Phil was happy to give it. Sure, currently the cello was screeching away but once Clint got the hang of it, it would sound a lot better and Phil had always enjoyed the sound of a cello. Well, one that was being played properly anyway.

Phil hummed the vague melody that Clint was scratching out as he pulled the dough out of the fridge and rolled it out. Lucky’s head perked up and Phil grinned as he ignored the intrigued dog. He already knew Lucky would be getting another treat once the pie was in the oven, he didn’t need to give him any extra.

An egg wash sprinkled with sugar topped the finished pie and it was swiftly placed in the pre-heated oven. It would be ready in about forty minutes, which gave Phil time to clean up and then curl up on the couch with Lucky and do some work for _Coulson’s_ —he needed more ingredients.

Clint came out of his practice room a few minutes later, shaking his head when he saw Lucky curled at Phil’s feet finishing off a cookie. “You spoil him,” he told Phil.

Phil just grinned. “He deserves it.”

“Yeah he does,” Clint agreed. “Is that pie I smell?”

“Yes, and it’s not ready yet so no pulling it out.”

Clint flopped down next to Phil with an exaggerated sigh. “But it’s so good!”

“It’s better when it’s all cooked through.”

“You’re mean,” Clint responded even as he curled into Phil’s side and watched him place orders.

Phil hummed in acknowledgment as he reached over to the table on his left to grab a cookie and passed it to Clint. Clint took it happily, giving a quarter of it to Lucky. Phil rose an eyebrow and Clint grinned unrepentantly. They both knew Lucky was the receiver of many a treat. They also knew he was the reason for many of the smiles people gave when they visited _Coulson’s_. Plus, it was Lucky that had brought Clint into Phil’s café which made him at least partially responsible for their relationship.


End file.
